


Блядская кровь

by Neri_smile, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Medical Procedures, PWP, Vampire AU, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Маркус не двигается, лишь внимательно смотрит в сторону лестницы, стараясь не выдать себя и успокоить биение сердца. Когда в поле зрения появляются босые ноги, Маркус уже точно знает, кого увидит, но расслабляться не спешит.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Блядская кровь

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: свойства крови взяты из сериала “Настоящая кровь” (регенерация, привыкание и связь с вампиром), но устройство мира иное.  
> Написано под впечатлением от артов IchaTeacher (разрешение автора получено).  
> ♥ [арт 1](https://twitter.com/IchaTeacher/status/1321885616381005824?s=19), [арт 2](https://twitter.com/IchaTeacher/status/1323208869947052034?s=19)  
> К тексту есть бонус: ["Сердце необходимо"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589111).  
> И атмосферный коллаж: ["Блядская кровь"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733669).

В ночном клубе шумно и душно. Разгоряченная пьяная толпа дергается на танцполе под музыку и трахается в туалетах или прямо на диванах. Идеальное место для охоты. В таком большом и равнодушном ко всему скоплении людей проще простого найти жертву и завлечь в безлюдный переулок. 

Людей у стойки много, но Маркус сразу выделяет среди них цель. Симпатичный блондин завлекающе блестит подведенными глазами, на накрашенных черной помадой губах играет предвкушающая улыбка, он как бы невзначай касается кожаной полоски чокера на шее и ведет ладонью вниз по телу, задевая сосок, совершенно не скрываемый прозрачной майкой. Белоснежная шуба, вспыхивающая в мерцающем клубном свете ярким пятном, небрежно оголяет красивые плечи и острые ключицы. Кожаные бриджи низко сидят на узких бедрах и выгодно подчеркивают изящные лодыжки. На парне нет обуви, но вряд ли это кого-то волнует. 

Маркус не может отказаться от такого щедрого предложения. 

Парень представляется Саймоном и предлагает выйти "подышать". Маркус охотно соглашается. Он не думал, что будет так легко. 

Весь флер с Саймона слетает, когда дуло пистолета упирается ему в живот. Он испуганно поднимает руки и инстинктивно выпускает клыки.

Новообращенный, даже обычной пулей убить можно. Маркус чертыхается: неудивительно, что так легко оказалось застать врасплох. 

– Я ничего не нарушал! 

– Нет, но можешь знать, кто  нарушил . На прошлой неделе вампиры убили охотника, мне нужно знать, где их логово. 

– Жаль твоего коллегу, но я-то тут при чем? – Саймон непонимающе хлопает глазами. 

Маркус злится и сильнее вжимает дуло в живот вампира. Тот может действительно ничего не знать – и тогда Маркус просто зря теряет время. 

– Ладно, ладно! Чего так нервничать-то? Я все скажу. 

***

Маркус лежит на холодном бетонном полу подвала, стараясь не отключиться и тщетно зажимая ладонью рану в животе. В воздухе стоит металлический запах крови, бетонной пыли и гари. Пепел, оставшийся от вампиров, медленно оседает в лужи крови, натекшие с трупов их рабов-людей. С выжженными мозгами и подавленной волей, они перли на Маркуса, совершенно не боясь смерти. Один из них как раз и ранил Маркуса, пока тот сражался с вампиром. Пуля, кажется, задела один из крупных сосудов. Кровь течет слишком быстро. 

Маркус пытается приподняться, когда дверь в подвал открывается. Ступеньки скрипят под неторопливыми шагами, и Маркус ослабевшими пальцами сжимает пистолет. Если ему суждено сдохнуть тут, то он заберет с собой как можно больше кровососов. 

Маркус не двигается, лишь внимательно смотрит в сторону лестницы, стараясь не выдать себя и успокоить биение сердца. Когда в поле зрения появляются босые ноги, Маркус уже точно знает, кого увидит, но расслабляться не спешит. 

Саймон танцующей походкой переступает через лужи крови и останки, присаживаясь рядом с Маркусом. 

– Неплохая работа, – насмешливо резюмирует он, оглядывая подвал. – Ты действительно хороший охотник, как о тебе и говорят. 

– Ты им сказал? 

– Нет, зачем?

Саймон пожимает плечами в искреннем недоумении. 

– Как раз подумывал сам от них избавится, когда ты появился. Слишком неудобные соседи. Не люблю неудобства. 

Саймон морщится, а потом легко отрывает руку Маркуса от раны, задирает пропитавшуюся кровью футболку и с любопытством изучает. 

– Скверно. – Он недовольно цокает языком и осматривает пулевое отверстие, а потом заглядывает и за спину. – И пуля все еще внутри. 

– Что тебе нужно? – Маркус непонимающе смотрит на вампира, даже не пытаясь вырвать руку из сильной хватки. – Поиздеваться пришёл? 

– Да нет, помочь.

Саймон снова пожимает плечами и переворачивает Маркуса на спину. Тот стонет от прострелившей тело боли и выпускает из рук пистолет. 

– Лучше кричи, так легче. 

– Зач… 

Маркус срывается на крик, когда чужие пальцы проникают в рану. Он инстинктивно пытается вырваться, но Саймон крепко держит его и не дает дергаться. 

– Ну вот и все. 

Саймон демонстрирует зажатую в окровавленных когтях пулю тяжело дышащему Маркусу. 

– Остальное сделает кровь. 

Он отбрасывает пулю и клыком распарывает себе запястье, протягивая его Маркусу. 

– Нет. 

Маркус упрямо сжимает губы и отворачивается: он знает немало случаев, когда люди подсаживались на вампирскую кровь и их уже ничего не волновало, кроме новой дозы. 

– Смотри сам. Если ты предпочитаешь истечь кровью, кто я такой, чтобы тебе мешать. 

В голосе Саймона Маркус отчетливо слышит насмешку над его глупостью. Он чертыхается, поворачиваясь, и раздраженно делает глоток из любезно протянутого запястья. Кровь обжигает горло, как хороший крепкий ром, с каждым новым глотком расходясь по телу теплом. 

– А теперь более приятная часть. 

Саймон пошло ухмыляется и склоняется над раной. Маркус шипит, когда горячий язык ввинчивается в пулевое отверстие. Боль сразу же притупляется: анестетик в вампирской слюне действует, как надо. Саймон тщательно проходится языком по коже, зализывая, помогая ране закрыться, с пошлым причмокиванием и еле слышным мурчанием. Если бы Маркус не ослаб из-за потери крови, у него точно бы встал. 

– Ты вкусный. 

Саймон облизывается, демонстрируя клыки и сверкая покрасневшими глазами. Маркус вяло отмечает, что глаза у вампира покраснели только сейчас, несмотря на залитый кровью пол, а значит, Саймон намного старше, чем он думал.

– Зачем? – слабым голосом интересуется Маркус, с трудом формулируя вопрос. Мысли путаются и ускользают.

– Просто ты мне понравился. – Саймон пожимает плечами и легко поднимает Маркуса на руки. – А теперь засыпай – обещаю, что не съем тебя. По крайней мере, не сегодня. 

Под это заявление Маркус проваливается во тьму.

***

Маркус просыпается на чужой кровати и видит сидящего в глубоком кресле Саймона с бокалом. Алая кожа кресла и красная жидкость в бокале ярко контрастируют с белым мехом шубы и молочной кожей вампира. Саймон замечает его взгляд, пошло облизывается и отставляет бокал, прежде чем неторопливо подняться. 

Полы шубы распахиваются, обнажая хорошо сложенное тело и абсолютное отсутствие другой одежды. Маркус завороженно смотрит, как с грацией хищника Саймон медленно приближается к нему.

– Хорошо спал? – как бы между прочим спрашивает Саймон, усаживаясь Маркусу на пах, прямо на начинающий привставать член. 

– Очень. 

Вид просто потрясающий. Чёрная полоска кож аного чокера охватывает изящную шею. Алая роза татуировки горит под сердцем прямо между немного выпирающих ребер. Мышцы поджарого живота чуть поджимаются, пока Саймон устраивается поудобнее. Его член с аккуратной розовой головкой соблазнительно покачивается. 

Маркус кладет ладони на чужие бедра и ведет вверх, лаская и чуть сжимая прохладную кожу. Саймон усмехается и наклоняется ближе, его ладони скользят по груди Маркуса, задевая соски когтями, мех шубы щекочет бока и бедра. Поцелуй выходит неторопливым, но глубоким: Маркус тщательно вылизывает чужой рот, осторожно касаясь спрятанных клыков языком. В любой момент он рискует напороться, и тогда рот наполнится кровью. Это будоражит. Вся ситуация заводит Маркуса своей опасностью. На краю сознания он чувствует, что что-то не так, реальность будто слегка подернута дымкой, но вампир в его руках такой красивый, опасный – и Маркуса ведет. 

Саймон ерзает на нем, потираясь задницей о уже полностью вставший член. Маркус мнет упругие ягодицы, разводя в стороны, касается кончиками пальцев ануса и надавливает, легко проникая внутрь по смазке. Предусмотрительный вампир. Саймон стонет в поцелуй и отстраняется. 

– Нетерпеливый. – Он снова облизывается и чуть приподнимается, обхватывая член и направляя в себя. 

Внутри Саймона тесно и влажно, бархатные мышцы плотно обхватывают член. Маркус стонет и двигает бедрами, вырывая ответный стон. Саймон выгибается на нем, что-то неразборчиво шипит, приподнимается и насаживается снова, и снова, и снова. 

Маркус  резко  садится, вырывая из Саймона шипение, прижимается к вампиру так плотно, как может, гладит бедра, спину, вылизывает кадык, шею, зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы на затылке, прикусывает обнажившееся плечо. Саймон двигается все быстрее, они оба на грани, еще чуть-чуть. Мгновение – и стальная хватка на плечах, кровавый блеск глаз и взрыв боли в шее смешивается с оглушительным оргазмом. 

И Маркус просыпается. Он в панике ощупывает шею, но следов нет, это лишь сон. От резкого движения рана в животе начинает ныть. Маркус шипит и лезет проверять повязку: крови нет, и это обнадеживает. А вот то, что он голый в чужой постели – нет. 

– Ты б так не скакал, рана только подзатянулась. 

Саймон сидит в кресле из сна и с невозмутимым видом читает книгу, одежда на нем совершенно обычная, только чокер притягивает взгляд. 

– Почему я голый? – хрипло спрашивает Маркус. 

– Потому что я благородно отстирал с твоих шмоток пыль и кровищу? – Саймон саркастично приподнимает бровь, глядя на Маркуса. – В ванной  висят . Футболку я выкинул. Скоро рассвет. Одевайся и вали. Я и так из-за тебя прошлый день не спал. 

Маркус осторожно встает, стараясь не тревожить рану и прикрываясь одеялом – светить голой задницей перед вампиром он иррационально стесняется – и усмехается. 

– Не боишься, что я приду днем и расправлюсь с тобой?

– Со стояком сначала справься. – Саймон усмехается, кивая на топорщащееся одеяло. – Что-то хорошее снилось? – Он с намеком прикусывает губу. 

Маркус чертыхается и прикрывается лучше. 

– Это все твоя блядская кровь! – возмущенно возражает Маркус, чувствуя, как краснеет. 

В ванную он сбегает под заливистый смех. 

**Author's Note:**

> Бонус к тексту: ["Сердце необходимо"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589111)


End file.
